Maybe Tomorrow
by Elisa Stantz
Summary: Starting over isn't easy, and it definitely isn't easy when you've lost your mother, best friend and girlfriend all in one year. What happens when Sam finds his best friend, and she tells him how she feels as well as many secrets


Maybe Tomorrow

Twenty two year old: Sam Winchester sat in the car staring out the window. His dark brown hair fell over his eyes, and he moved it aside. His older brother Dean (26) looked over at him, and noticed the agony in his facial expression. Sam was trying to move on with his life, slowly... but that was gonna take time. When he was seven, he lost his best friend who had disappeared without a trace. When it had been announced that she was missing, he found out she was alive and well through a vision... and just last year he found out that she was supposedly said to be dead. He tried not to let his mind ponder over it, and how she died or if she really did. Deep in his soul, he was starting to feel like something was going to happen - and he'd be able to deal with his life and put it back together slowly. In his heart, he felt she was still alive and well. His mind, however, was telling him to move on and forget everything.

"What's wrong? I know that look you get, when there's something bothering you. Are you going to tell me what's going on in that mind of your's?" Dean asked, as he glanced over at Sam. Sam shook his head, and just replied with his normal answer.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

"Look, Sam. You've gotta talk to me about it, otherwise you'll end up killing yourself." Dean retorted, as he drove on. Just as Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot, Sam got out and walked off. Dean watched Sam go, and wondered when he was going to ever talk to him about anything that bothered him. Dean locked up the car, and headed into the hotel. Just as Dean opened the door to the hotel, a 5'4 black haired girl came rushing past him and up the stairs to her room. As Dean turned to look what had scared her, he noticed Sam standing by the pillar staring after the girl. Dean walked towards his brother, and wondered what happened.

"We, may have a problem." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, he already established that part.

"No, duh! I think I've established that fact, already." Sam snapped. Dean made a face, and ignored that comment.

"Come on, let's go find her." Dean said, as he started for the stairs. Dean didn't even take two steps, when he noticed a trail going up the stairs.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean stated, as he put a glove on and bent down to examine the trail.

"What?" Sam asked, as he walked over. Dean showed him the trail, and Sam pointed to the shoe on the stairs.

"There's something creepy, about this." Dean said, as he looked at the shoe. Sam took a glove and picked up the shoe. The shoe looked like the one his childhood best friend: Heather Sanchez used to wear... but that wasn't possible- she passed on.

"Wait, I've seen this shoe before. It can't be..." Sam started to say, and quickly rushed up the stairs.

"Sam, wait!" Dean shouted, and rushed up the stairs after his brother. Dean stopped, and noticed Sam's expression.

"Who is she?"

"Remember when I was seven, and I had a huge crush on my best friend and classmate, Heather Rosalyn Sanchez?"

"Yeah, who could forget Bubbles. She only lived across from us, and you two were inseperable. But isn't she... dead?" Dean asked.

"Just wondering, why'd you nickname her bubbles? This shoe is the same size, and looks like the exact shoe she wore. Nobody knew how she died, or if she really died. I think, people just assumed she did, since nobody found her body. I've been having dreams about a girl, who kind of looks like Heather and I thought I saw someone at school that looked like her. THIS GIRL, HAS TO BE HER! MY HEART IS TELLING ME THIS IS HEATHER, AND I DON'T MEAN SOME PERSON PRETENDING TO BE HER." Sam replied, as he stared into the room. There was nobody there, but there were a lot of things in the room. Notebooks, textbooks, boxes of art supplies, pencils, oil paints, charcoal pencils and pens all littered the desk. There were no clothes hanging over the desk chair or lying around, all the clothes and shoes were in boxes. The dresser had 15 different bottles of perfume on it, as well as a tv, vcr and stereo on top of it. On the desk, a digital camera was in it's case next to the black laptop with a sticker of a bronze dragon. The laptop was on, and Sam touched the mouse. The screen went on, and there on the screen was a picture of a girl and him - at the age of seven - along with the poem she wrote about him. Dean was about to go look into the bathroom, but Sam pulled him back. Sam felt a little weird being in the room without permission, but his heart started to beat a little faster... so he knew this definitely was her room.

"She was always chewing gum, and blowing bubbles. The other reason, is because when she was really nervous she'd talk bubbles. Wait, you don't think... she's trying to tell us something?" Dean suggested, as he glanced at Sam. Sam shrugged, and looked at everything in the room. Sam noticed the notebook/ sketchbook on the bed, and peeked inside it. **This belongs to: Heather Rosalyn Sanchez! **He flipped a few pages, and saw the drawings... as well as the poems. When the two were six, Heather had written Sam a poem and he memorized it by heart - after reading it over and over again. Inside the notebook, was that poem and Sam knew he had found her for sure.

"Dean!" Sam whispered, and pointed to the book. Dean walked over, and picked up the book. Sam felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned to see the girl. Her leg had been bandaged, and she looked pretty annoyed at something.

"What're you doing in my room? Who are you? What exactly do you want?" the girl asked. The girl happened to be Heather, but she had been given another name to keep her from being found by the lady who lived in that haunted house. That lady took care of her, for those five years she had gone missing - so she deserved to see her. Her adoptive parent's, didn't see it that way.

"Yep, this is definitely bubbles." Dean muttered.

"My brother and I thought you were in trouble, so we came to see what happened. I-i-i-i-I'm Samuel Winchester." Sam stuttered. Heather looked at him, and her jaw dropped. Heather's deep reddish/black hair fell out of her ponytail, and down her shoulder in wisps of curls. Her hair had always done that, even when she was little.

"Oh my god, Sam!! Is it really you?! God, I've missed you so much!!"

"This is just too weird, but then again... what do I expect. Our whole life, was never normal." Dean muttered. Heather glanced at Dean, and smiled.

"Thrilled to see you too, Dean. I see that you're still the same, pessimist." Heather retorted.

"Hey, Bubbles." Dean replied, and gave her a quick hug. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off her and didn't want to. After all these years, he forgot just how beautiful she always had been to him.

"Oh, Heather!! I knew you weren't dead, I could feel it. Your parent's told us, you were dead, and even the cops. I refused to believe it, until I had proof. God, I've missed you so much!" Sam said, as he reached out and touched her.

"Yeah, I expected that. That dumbass brother of mine, he took me with his friends and we went to that house they say is haunted. My brother took me inside and left me there, and I couldn't find a way to get out. Mom and Dad worried, when I didn't come home. They questioned Evan and he told them he didn't know where I was. He said, that I hadn't met up with him after school. They even questioned his friends, and they didn't tell them anything they knew. For five years, I stayed in that house - with a woman who took care of me. She filled me in on my history, and well... around that time, the cops were giving up their search."

"How'd the cops finally find you?" Dean asked.

"I was playing outside, and the neighbors saw me. They had been following the case, and called the cops with a description that fit the one my parent's had given. So, the cops came and arressted the lady. I became a lot stronger, and wiser... and learned to never trust Ev or his friends again. In the end, the cops let her go free. Since it happened, my parent's became super protective of me. I had to take Karate lessons, after that. They also, told the cops to lie and say I was dead in case Lina tried to find me again."

"So, is there a chance... that you're single?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam all the while.

"Sadly, no. Since then, my parent's picked out guy after guy for me to date, and I hate them. Especially this last one, who I'm unfortunately still with. I'm sick of guys they pick, all they want is sex... and it's irritating! The guy I'm with now, is too possesive and is a guy in my Karate class. His name is Jake Lawrence. One night after Karate, they invited him over for dinner and he accepted. To this day, I'm supposed to be betrothed to him. He's been annoying, ever since."

"Betrothed?! You're getting married?? You can't! Do you even love him?! Jeez, Heath, why didn't you contact me?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't love him. Contact you, how? When I finally did get out, you had moved. I didn't know where you were. Or who to call. I found your dad's cell number a few months ago, but it said to call Dean. I called Dean, and he didn't answer... so I left a message."

"Why didn't you tell me she called?!" Sam snapped.

"All I could hear of the message, was friend of Sam's... give me a call. There was no number or anything." Dean said. He thought to himself, my brother is a moron.

"Dumb cell! I'm starting to really wish I never bought one, since nobody can ever hear me. And Dean, don't you ever, call Sam a moron!" Heather stated, as she glared at Dean. Dean looked shocked, because he hadn't said it outloud. Heather looked at Dean, and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Oooh, looks like someone's always had feelings for you!! And still does."

"Lorena?!" a voice shouted. It was Jake. Sam and Dean looked at her in confusion.

"Why is he calling you Lorena?" Dean asked.

"Parent's changed my name, after they got me back. Sam, here's my cell number and email address. Call, wait... email me, and we'll get together tonight if you're free." Heather replied, as she glanced at her wrist. A diamond bracelet was on her left wrist, and a black rockish looking watch on the other. She handed him a piece of paper, with her email address on it. Sam noticed the bracelet and watch, but knew that the watch she'd probably gotten herself. It looked like her style.

"If you don't love him, then why are you with him? Why are you getting married to him, if you can't love him??" Sam asked, as he watched Dean open the window. Dean had already gone out the window, and was climbing up the roof.

"Because, my parent's aren't going to let me be with anyone else. They wanted me to be with you, but then you moved. So, they chose someone else - because they didn't know if you were ever coming back." Heather said, as she glanced behind her shoulder. Sam looked at her with a look, that was hard to describe... to other's but to her it meant the world. Deep down, they both knew that nothing could tear apart their relationship as friends... or even as a couple. There was something else in the look, and only she could read it. It had something to do with Jake, that she was sure of.

"Oh. You should've known, that I would come back." Sam said, and started to move to the window. She stepped towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I had a hunch, you'd come back. Sam, please don't be mad." Heather said, as she looked at him. Sam looked back at her, and touched her cheek softly.

"I'm not mad, Heath. Just really glad to see you, again." Sam replied. Heather smiled, and kissed him softly. Sam wanted to kiss her back, but didn't.

"I'll see you later, right?" Heather asked, as Sam climbed out the window.

"Count on it, beautiful Cherry-blossom." Sam whispered, and climbed up to the roof. Heather peered out the window and watched him go.

"Lorena?!" Jake called, and she silently moved towards her bed.

"In here." Heather yelled back, and propped her foot up with a pillow. She sat down on her desk chair, and worked on her art homework. She had just finished sketching a picture of Sam, when Jake walked in. Jake noticed her leg had been bandaged, and gently touched it.

"Are you alright, babe? How'd that happen?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I don't know."

"Babe, you've got to remember." Jake said, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He brushed them out of his eyes, and looked at her.

"Look, can we just leave it at that?" Heather retorted, and started to color in the sketch. Jake noticed the sketch, and grabbed it. Sam and Dean were in the hotel, right outside her room and could hear everything.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Jake snapped.

"My best friend, that I haven't seen in ages. Ok, Mr. Jealous one?" Heather replied calmly, the love she felt for Sam came out in her voice. The only thing that didn't match her voice, was the look on her face - which was one of pure anger, hatred and annoyance. This jealousy thing, was getting too much for Heather and she wanted to just dump Jake's ass, actually she wanted to do that for a long long time.

"Right, and I'm just going to believe that... when you've got this strange sound in your voice??" Jake snapped, and that angered her even more. He ripped the drawing in half, and threw it on the ground.

"Why are you such a fuckin jerk?! If you're going to be jealous, you need to find a woman who can put up with it. Because I won't!! And secondly, you need to find one who can't defend herself against jerks like you! I beat you before, and I can beat you again!"

"You can and you will, put up with me! We're engaged, have you forgotten?" Jake shouted, and grabbed her right arm. Heather used her left arm, and jutted her palm towards his face. Sam rushed in with Dean, just then.

"That's one thing I can't forget, ever. I only have you reminding me every single second, and for your information I'm not marrying a pig-headed jerk like you. I already have my mind set on marrying someone else, and you could never be half the man he is." Heather snapped, and threw the ring at him. Dean smirked, as he watched the scene. That smirk, was then replaced with a cold one.

"Let her go." Sam shouted. Dean was right behind Sam, and looked ready to bust some heads in. Despite the way he treated Heather sometimes, Dean had always enjoyed seeing his brother and her together.

"Why should I?" Jake retorted.

"Because, I said so." Sam said, as he looked at Jake with disdain. Heather rammed her elbow back, and it connected with his chin. She then swung a punch that broke his nose.

"You'll regret that, Lorena." Jake snapped, and felt the blood rolling down his face. Heather rolled her eyes, and shoved him out of the room.

"I've been longing to say this for a while, Jake Lawrence! We're fucking over, I've had about enough of you and your shit. Stay out of my life forever, because you'll never have my heart or any part of me for that matter!!" Heather said, as she started to shut the door. Jake stared at her, and then looked straight at Sam - with a look that said he'd be sorry. Jake shoved his way past her, and towards Sam.

"Who do you think you are?! You can't just come here, and take my babe from me." Jake snapped. Sam grunted something incomprehensible, but the look she had seen in his eyes earlier was back and stronger than ever.

"I'm warning you, Jake. Get the fuck out, and don't ever come back." Heather snapped, and shoved him hard out the door. She shut the door in his face, and locked it. Jake pounded and pounded on the door, until he decided to give her time alone.

"I'm never giving up on you, Lorena. In time, I know you'll grow to love me. And that guy Sammy, will be just a distant memory." Jake said, as his footsteps died out.

"Asshole." Sam muttered, and tried to ignore that kiss she had given him a while ago.

"Whoa, looks to me like you've got lots of anger and bitterness. As well as a potty mouth." Dean commented. Heather rolled her eyes, and just glared at Dean.

"Right, and your mouth is cleaner?" Heather asked.

"More than your's." Dean joked, and Heather slapped him in the back of the head.

"VEry funny." Heather retorted, and felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam snapped, as he looked at Dean angrily.

"Sorry, sheesh." Dean apologized. Sam was staring off into space, and Heather noticed.

"Sam, are you alright?" Heather asked, as she gently put her arms around him. Sam looked down at her, and something inside of him cracked. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he fell to the floor sobbing. Heather glanced at Dean, and he tried to explain what happened.

"Hey, Dean? Give me a few minutes with Sam, ok?"

"Sure. If he won't talk to me, I know he'll definitely talk to you." Dean said, as he went outside. Heather knelt by Sam's side, and pulled him close to her.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Heather asked, as she stroked his hair gently.

"I've missed you so much, when I heard that you were missing I was so worried and I felt so alone. I couldn't take the pain, of being away from you. I cried for days, after the cops told us the news. I missed the talks we had, the hugs you'd give me when something was wrong... the way you always knew what to say. During the years, it grew harder and harder to forget about you. Everyone was expecting me to move on, and I didn't know how to tell them what I was thinking. I had a feeling that you weren't dead, and how the fuck do you move on anyway? I barely know my mom, my dad is missing and I didn't have anyone to confide in ... other than Dean. And you know how hard it is, to confide in him sometimes." Sam said, sobbing harder.

"I missed, everything we used to do too. Oh, Sam. You just have to take it a day at a time, hun. You listened to your heart, and that's all you need to listen to. I think you should lie down and rest, it'll help a bit. I'll be right here, working on my sketch if you need anything." Heather said. Sam slowly got up, and lay on the bed. Heather grabbed her sketchbook and a gray charcoal pencil, before sitting on the bed next to him. Sam lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, and then looked at her. Heather sketched Sam lying down, and felt him looking at her. Slowly, she turned to look at him. Sam rested his hand on her leg.

"Heath?"

"Hmmm?" Heather replied, as she gazed at Sam.

"What was your life like, growing up?" Sam asked, as he sat up and leaned against the headrest.

"You know what my life was like, when I was seven. Did you want the before or after?"

"Both. What were your toddler years like? Your preteen and teen years? I knew what you were like at seven, but then your brother did what he did, and we didn't get to see each other until now. You look wonderful and always will."

"The only thing I remember from my toddler years, is that I didn't fit in at preschool. Actually, I never fit in anywhere and I still don't. The people I lived with, aren't my real parent's. My real parent's are dead, they have been since I was an infant. My mother sent me to her cousin's house - the parent's you've met. My real parent's were burned at the stake, and they didn't want me to die too. Sam, if I tell you what I am, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Dean. And you, always have looked good to me.

"Makes both of us, then. I always felt that way, and I still do. You haven't told anyone, about my past... have you? Heath, you know I would never tell anyone unless you asked me to. Thanks." Sam said, as he held her hand. Heather gazed at Sam for a second, and then bit her lip nervously.

"My parent's were a part of a long line of witches and wizards, and were also best known for their work. My father worked with dragons and phoenixes... while my mum was quite known for her spells, curses and stuff like that. It explains why I got kicked out of a lot of schools, I guess. Strange things would happen during school, that nobody could explain and I would always be there. I wish I could remember my parent's, because then it wouldn't make life so bad. I would never tell people about your past, because that would be up to you to do. I'm glad that I can trust you and always could." Heather replied, as she went back to working on her sketch. Sam's jaw dropped a little, but then he realized his thoughts were true.

"I knew there was something peculiar about you, at first. I don't care, if you're a witch. You alway showed me that you had a great heart, a sense of humor and all the things I've ever liked in a girl. What was high school like? Where are you going to college?" Sam said, smiling a little. Heather stared at Sam for a minute, and went totally quiet.

"Thanks, Sam. I wish you were around, when I was in middle and high school. Most of my classmates in middle and high school, had a boyfriend or girlfriend... while I didn't. I didn't want to be with anyone, unless they wouldn't have any problems with me being a witch. I took up drama, art, debate and sports to keep myself busy. I had a lot of boys asking me out, but I always turned them down. Truth is... there was always this one guy I loved most of my life, and I hoped one day I'd get to be with him. I'm still in love with him and always will be."

"I wished you were around too, it would've made school a bit easier. Awesome, how'd those classes go? What sports did you play? Who is this guy?! Do I know him?" Sam asked, as he sat up straight.

"You should know him," Dean said, as he peered inside the room..

"Would you just go away, and let me have time to reconnect with Sam?!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah, man." Sam said, as he looked at Dean. Dean snickered, and went to walk around the hotel.

"Those classes were awesome, but tough at times. I wasn't very popular with a lot of the girls in school... nor did I have a gaggle of friends. I played baseball, volleyball, hockey, track, swimming and soccer. I went to Stanford, for a few months... but I didn't like it. So, I transfered here, to NYU. Truthfully, what Dean said... is true. You should know him."

"What class isn't tough, at times? Even when we were younger, classes were tough. I'm guessing you weren't popular with the girls, because some of the guys that asked you out - had girlfriends already? Friends, I knew was a bit of a problem... because of how shy you are. Wow, so you were like the major athlete? Cool. Stanford?! I went to Stanford too, it's weird that we didn't see each other on campus. What're you majoring in? This guy... is it me?" Sam asked, his eyes widening a bit. Heather's cheeks flushed and Sam grinned.

"True, I guess. Yup, girls hated me. I always seemed to attract the guys that were already in relationships, and it sucked. Friends issue, was always a problem. I mean, the only friends I really ever had... were you and Dean. Yeah, pretty much - the athlete. Wow, that is weird. I thought I felt your presence, but I thought I was crazy. I hadn't seen you in years, so I wasn't sure what would happen if I did approach you. Plus, with my 'parents' telling people I was dead, it didn't help. Majoring, hmm not sure yet. Maybe art, law or teaching. Um... yes that guy is you. Sam, I've loved you since I was seven years old. I just never had the guts to tell you, because I didn't think you'd feel the same. Plus, I didn't like your brother teasing me about it all the time." Heather replied, not looking at Sam. Sam lifted her chin, and gazed into her eyes. Heather's eyes widened, as Sam held her. Looking in through the window, was the woman Lina had told her about - that would do anything to get rid of the last witch of the Sanchez family. That women, was named Alora, a second cousin to Heather's mother.

"Sam, you've gotta go. I'm not meant to be with anyone, let's just leave it at that."

"Heath, what's wrong? That's bullshit, you're made for someone... and maybe, just maybe, that someone is me!!"

"Nothing. Sam, you just need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Heather said, and didn't look at Sam. The bandage around her leg came undone, and the blood trickled down her leg.

"Heath, you're bleeding!" Sam stated, and tore off a piece of his shirt. Sam tied the cloth tightly to her leg, and that was when he noticed her breathing was turning ragged. Sam took out his cell, and called Dean.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"I need you to take us to the hospital! Her leg is bleeding again, and her breathing is becoming irregular." Sam said, his voice becoming hysterical.

"I'll be outside, hurry." Dean said, and hung up. Sam picked up Heather in his arms, and started to go downstairs when Alora appeared on the stairs.

"Leave her with me." Alora said.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Sam said, and went around Alora. Alora put up her hand, and a bright purple smoke flared up around Sam.

"AHHHHHH!!" Heather screamed. When the purple smoke had cleared, Sam's eyes were wide with fear.

"HEATHER?!" Sam shouted. Dean raced through the hotel doors, and to the stairs that led to the rooms and saw his brother's expression.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I don't know, there was this woman... she put up her hand and engulfed us in purple smoke."

"Great, so your _**girlfriend**_ was kidnapped by a witch! How the hell, are we going to get her back?" Dean snapped, as he looked at Sam.

"One, she's not my girlfriend...yet! Two, I don't know... but I do know that she'd do anything to save me - so I'm going to do everything to save her." Sam retorted. A Scops owl flew in the room, and dropped a scroll with a tiny box next to Sam. Sam picked it up, and opened the scroll to read it. Automatically, a bright orange smoke filled the air and enveloped around them.

"What is this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Who knows. Whatever you do, don't talk. Your mouth, always gets us in trouble." Sam snapped, annoyed. When the smoke cleared, Dean and Sam found themselves in an eerie castle. Tied to a chair, hovering over a cauldron was Heather. Alora, was using every curse and spell she could think of.

"Leave me alone! I'm definitely not, who you think I am." Heather snapped. Alora cackled, and just stared at Heather.

"Is your name, not Heather Rosalyn Sanchez? Your parent's, are: Elena and Fredrico Sanchez. Your father was the last known wizard associated with Dragons and Phoenixes, and your mother - beautiful as she was... was the most famous witch known for her talent in spells, curses and other stuff. You, their only daughter - was gifted with their talent." Alora retorted, as she stared her down.

"No, my name is Lorena Santiago. A witch?! That is not possible! My parent's are: Jarren and Kayla Santiago, and I have a brother named Evan. I'm a normal person, not a witch! I honestly, think you're on crack." Heather retorted, and Alora sent a jet of blue smoke towards Heather who ducked. Sam and Dean stood in the dark corner, watching silently.

"Is that true?" Dean whispered. Sam didn't reply, but the expression on his face was one that Dean knew all too well growing up. Heather glared at Alora, and something strange happened. Alora turned her back, because she had heard voices and the next minute - she was hanging upside down in the air.

"Ah, so it is true. Heather Rosalyn Sanchez, the last remaining Sanchez is alive and well. That, will not be for long. Another thing, my dear child... is you have no family to return to, so I suggest you just cooperate. You're not old enough or strong enough to have all the riches and stuff your family left you. It's mine, all mine." Alora sneered.

"Think again, bean-head. Whatever my parent's left for me, is not meant for anyone but me. So, if you think I'm going to let you take it - think again. Even if I was without family, I can take care of myself. Since I turned eighteen, I set out on my own to live my life the way I wanted to. I kept two jobs, and had my own house... until I decided to go away for college." Heather retorted, as she smirked. Alora looked down, and noticed the cauldron that was under Heather, had appeared under her.

"Typical Heather, starts in with her mouth. Great, the one girl I can see you with - turns out to be a witch!! Real great, Sam. You might as well, just not date." Dean muttered.

"Shut up! I'm going to date Heather, and nothing will change what I feel for her. I love her, Dean, I always have. I'm going to marry her, one of these days!" Sam whispered, not caring if Dean was going to make jokes about it.

"You have? Why didn't you do anything and everything to find her then?!" Dean asked.

"I was confused. With the cops telling us she died, her own family telling us that crap and everyone was barking orders at me to move on. Dad went missing, and no matter what I couldn't move on. I had to prove to myself that she was really gone, before moving on. Look, we're on a quest to find dad, so maybe Heather should go with us." Sam replied, trying not to breakdown again.

"Yeah, the whole cop issue I understand. I know Heather's always been there to help you - until she went missing. Getting involved with her, isn't a good idea. Sam, we've gotta find dad as soon as possible... and taking a girl along isn't a good idea."

"Don't give me any crap about it, I love her! I'm not going to just give up what I feel for her, because she's different!! You, of all people should know what it's like to be different. We weren't raised in a normal fashion, especially after mom died. You just don't want to take her along, because you think it'll set us back. Taking her along, is probably the smartest idea. She's a witch, and can cast spells, curses, stuff like that. Not to mention, I think it's the best thing. Jake's going to be after her, and not to mention the fact that dad always loved having her around. So, when we find dad it'll be a reunion."

"Alright, alright... I get the point. You love her, but does she love you? Look, she's a witch, but she also happens to be a girl. Girl's are whiny, slow and too demanding. Do you really think we should subject her to all this, crazy stuff?" Dean said.

"Yes, she does love me. Maybe the girl's you've been with or know are like that, but Heather has never been any of that. Shit, her life has been just as crazy as ours."

"How do you know she loves you, maybe she just said it to get back at Jake. Y'know, there's a first time for everything. Alright, you want her to join us fine. Just see what she says first, ok?" Dean said, as he glanced where Alora and Heather were. Before Sam could say anything, he was interrupted by loud crackles and a scream. Dean and Sam both looked where the two were battling it out, and saw Heather in the chair on the ground - uninjured. Where Alora had been, all they saw were ashes.

"Heath, are you alright?!" Sam asked, as he untied her hands from the back of the chair.

"Fine." Heather replied. Heather closed her eyes, and an Elf owl came flying towards her outstretched arm. It landed on her arm, and hooted three times.

"Thanks, Darion." Heather whispered to the owl, who nipped her finger lightly.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Dean asked.

"Positive. Take my hand, both of you. I know how to get us out of here, and back to the hotel." Heather said. Dean put a hand on her arm, and Sam held her right hand. A dark jet of green smoke appeared around them, and the next time they looked - they were in her hotel room along with the owl.

"I think, I'll leave you two alone for the night. I got some stuff, I wanted to catch up on." Dean replied, and left the room. Heather glanced at Sam, and bit her lip. She set the owl: Darion back into his cage and gave him a treat.

"So..." Heather started to say, and Sam pulled her into his arms. As Heather gazed up at Sam, he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss - something he always wanted to do and something he wanted to do even more since she kissed him. She kissed back, and a few minutes later reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I really hope you find your father, Sam." Heather whispered, and Sam held her close.

"We will, I know we will. Heath, why don't you go with Dean and me? We could use the company, as well as a different outlook." Sam said, as he caressed her shoulder.

"I can't." Heather replied, sadly. As much as she wanted to go with him, she couldn't.

"Why?! I mean, you've got nothing to stay here for. You're out of Jake's life for good, your adoptive family is gone. Other than school, what's left for you?"

"It's not because I don't want to help, it's just that you and your brother need to find him together... not with me. I'm an added problem. I don't know what's left for me, but I know that I'll make it ok. I'll be a little lonely, but I'll make it through."

"I was still taking classes too, when Dean told me about our dad being gone. You're not an added problem, actually the way I see it... we could definitely use your help. Is the other reason, because of how you feel for me and how I feel for you?" Sam asked, as he looked at her. Heather didn't look back at him, and he knew that was the main reason. Heather bit her lip, and glanced up at Sam. A knock on the door sounded, and Heather looked towards the door. Dean was standing there, and nodded.

"Hey, Bubbles. Could I borrow Sam for a second?" Dean asked.

"Um, sure." Heather replied, and sat down in her desk chair. Silently, she went back to working on her sketch. Dean and Sam were outside of her room, talking.

"So, what'd she say?" Dean asked.

"She's not going." Sam said, and something in Sam's tone hit her hard.

"Sam, if you really want me to go, I will. On one condition. Once you find your father, I'm gone. I'm not going to ruin, that. I'll go find my own place, and start my life over." Heather replied, not looking at Sam. Dean was alright with her going along, now. He knew why she wanted to go, but he also could see how much her feelings were causing her to question whether she should be with him. Dean nodded, and went to get the car ready. Sam lifted her chin gently, and looked into her eyes. Sam saw the fear in her eyes, and felt the pain in her heart.

"Heath, I love you with all my heart. I always have, and always will." Sam said, as he touched her shoulder lightly. Heather nodded, but still looked elsewhere. Sam touched her hair, and she looked at him.

"I love you with all my heart too, Sam... but I can't go."

"You're not giving me the brush-off, are you?" Sam asked. Heather looked at him, a confused look in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm still trying to gain control of my powers... and I don't want to hurt anyone in anyway. I want to be with you... but I've hurt you once already." Heather said, the hurt and confusion coming out in her tone.

"Cherry-blossom, that wasn't your fault. I don't want to be apart from you, again. You're the only one who can help me through everything, and I need you by my side."

"I saw it in your eyes earlier, just how much it killed you to be apart from me. Being with me now, makes you even more afraid, because of the fibs my family told as well as the cops. I remember, how dangerous you said it was, and I know you're even more afraid of leaving me on my own."

"Don't you think I have reason to be afraid?! My mom died when I was a baby, and you were lost in a haunted house. Your adoptive parents told the cops to lie, and tell everyone you were dead! How do you expect me to feel?!" Sam asked, trying not to shout.

"I know, how you feel. Lina told me the whole story, about my family. I'm now, an orphan. My Aunt, Uncle, and cousin are all dead. Alora killed them, in order to find out where I was. All that's left of my family, is me."

"Then you should know better than anyone, how scared I am of losing you for real! Your adoptive parent's lied, the cops lied. Losing you, now that I know how you feel for me, would really kill me. I'm sorry to hear that your family is gone. Heather we're perfect together! With you by my side, I can go through anything. You don't need guys who are gonna be jealous, abusive... you need someone you can talk to.. someone who can be a friend. You know I can be a friend, and I'll show you that I can be the most romantic and sweetest lover in the world." Sam whispered, as he touched her shoulder. Something in the way Sam said that, she knew for sure he was the one. She knew since she was seven, but wanted to be completely sure before planning a life out with Sam.

"I love you so much, Cookie." Heather whispered, and slipped her arms around him gently.

"I love you so much too, Cherry-blossom." Sam whispered back, and caressed her face. Just as Sam was about to kiss her, Dean came in. Dean cleared his throat, and the two looked at him.

"C'mon. We gotta get a move on." Dean stated, and went back downstairs. Sam helped Heather gather her things, and she locked up the room. Together they went downstairs, Sam's hand in her's. Heather went to the front desk, and told them to hold all her mail.

"Please put all my mail in my desk drawer and lock it, I'll be back in a few months... I think. Thank you, Dev. If Jake comes around, please don't tell him anything."

"No problem, Ros. I won't tell him anything, but you know he'll find out somehow." Devin said, as he noticed Sam standing next to her.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care if he does, it's over between us." Heather said.

"Who's the dude?" Devin asked.

"This is Sam, we've known each other since we were seven. He's the one I was telling you about, the one I'm in love with."

"Ah, so you're the one she can't get enough of. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam. You two gonna get married? I think it's high time she get's hitched, and to somebody she wants to be with forever." Devin replied.

"Nice to meet you, too. I plan to marry her, someday soon." Sam replied. Sam and Heather nodded to Devin, and quickly went out to the car.

"Nice car, Dean." Heather said, as Sam put her stuff in the trunk. Silently, she got into the back and buckled herself in. Sam got into the passenger's seat and Dean started to drive.

"Ok, so... we're making some new rules." Dean stated. Sam looked at Dean, and so did Heather.

"Since when did we have any rules, other than people riding shotgun needing to keep their mouth shut about the music?" Sam asked.

"Since now. No taking longer than an hour to get ready in the morning, no constant gabbing and lastly, no whining. Oh, and one more thing. The newbie has to sleep on the floor."

"First off, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I take a long time to get ready in the morning. Second, I don't gabb alot or whine. I do complain sometimes, but haven't done that in a while." Heather retorted, as she glanced at Sam. The part about sleeping on the floor, she didn't mind... because she was scared as hell to sleep near Sam. Sam laughed softly, and then realized what Dean had said.

"She can sleep on the second bed, with me." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam, and continued to cause trouble.

"So you don't take a long time to get ready, even on dates? I know you used to gabb a lot, especially with Sam. No getting all girly, on us." Dean said, as he chuckled.

"That's an exception, alright? Given the fact that I haven't seen Sam since I was seven, I have the right to want to gabb with him. You bet I'm not gonna go all girly on you, unless of course that's what you want." Heather responded right back. Sam couldn't help but laugh harder, as he listened to his brother and Heather. Dean glared at his brother, and Sam just shrugged.

"She's got a point, y'know? When has she ever gone girly on us?"

"Ok, ok... so she hasn't gone girly ever. There's always a first time for everything. So, kidd-o what do you feel for Sammy?" Dean asked, as he looked through the mirror.

"No comment, what-so-ever." Heather replied, as she tried to ignore her heart beating overtime at the thought of lying next to Sam. Dean glanced in the mirror to look at her, and saw how nervous she looked. When she was little, it comforted her... but now it just made her nervous.

"Scared at the thought of sleeping next to Sammy? Awe... how cute. What happened to the Heather that didn't care about sleeping in the same bed or near him?" Dean teased. Heather glared at Dean, and Sam turned to look at her. She caught his glance, and smiled slightly. There was a fire in Sammy's eyes, that told her how much he cared and loved her. Heather felt the fire in her own heart, and knew that Sammy was just as nervous.

"I love you." Sam mouthed, and she smiled shyly.

"I love you, too." Heather mouthed back, to which Dean saw.

"You two sharing secret messages or somethin?" Dean asked. Sam and Heather shrugged, which Dean took as a hint. Finally, Heather actually spoke.

"You bet'cha." Heather replied. Sam chuckled, and just stared out the window.

"A-ha! You better let me in, on the secret!" Dean stated, as he stopped at a stoplight.

"There's nothing to share, except that she's my girl." Sam replied. The light turned green, and Dean drove on.

"Any odd news of late?" Dean asked, and Sam opened his laptop.

"None, that I can find." Sam said. Heather sat in the back, just staring out the window... and felt a jolt of pain in her head. Everything started to spin, and she knew this couldn't be good... and now she was dragging Sam and Dean into it. Her eyes closed, and she knew her telekinesis/psychic abilities were going beserk - which happened quite a bit as of late. When Heather had been stuck in the haunted house with Lina, she had been transported to a very special school called Hogwarts. Since her return from Lina's, her family let her go to Hogwarts every year until she graduated. She had made many friends of her background, but when she came back here ... she had none whatsoever, other than Sam and Dean. The dreams she had before, about her and Sam... told her that nothing could guarantee the one she wanted. Her vision was predicting things she didn't ever want to see, and she fainted.

"I'm getting hungry, you two want to stop for something?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Heath?" Sam said, as he stopped looking at his Dad's journal to look behind.

"Heath?! Heath?!" Sam shouted, and Dean pulled over. Sam climbed into the back, and felt for a pulse.

"Heath, can you hear me?" Sam asked, hysterically. Dean fought the urge to grumble about it, and opened the trunk for a bottle of water. As if awaking from a trance, she snapped up and almost head-butted Sam.

"Heath, are you alright? What happened?" Sam asked, as he gently touched her arm. Heather couldn't look at him, and he knew it was like those nightmares he had. For a second she was fine, but her heart was starting to break... and Sam held her close. Heather sat in his arms, and cried... while Dean stood outside wondering what the hell was happening.

"Sam..." Heather managed to get out, and Sam stroked her hair softly.

"Shhh... it's going to be ok. I'll always be by your side." Sam said, in a soothing voice. Heather trembled in his arms, and he knew something was badly affecting her. Dean peered into the window, and despite how much he wanted to grumble... he couldn't because seeing her and Sam together was comforting in a sense.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked, as he handed Sam the water bottle. Sam took it, and persuaded her to drink some. Heather obliged his request, and took out a small pill.

"What're you doing?!" Dean asked.

"This, is the only thing that'll keep me from fainting again." Heather replied, trying to stay strong. She didn't know whether or not she should tell them what went on in her vision, but she knew she was going to have to make a bunch of choices... and one of them was tearing her apart.

"Maybe we should stop for some stuff." Sam said, and Heather nodded. Sam got out, and Dean nodded towards a little store a few feet away.

"You up for a walk?" Sam asked, as he peered into the car. Heather shook her head, and Sam reluctantly let her stay in the car alone.

"Hang on to my phone, and call Dean if you're in trouble." Sam said, as he tried to play it cool.

"Sam, can we talk tonight privately?" Heather asked, as she looked up at Sam. Sam's eyes locked with her's, and he nodded.

"I'll bring you back some stuff, ok? Try to rest, and we'll be back as soon as possible." Sam said, and kissed her forehead before going. Sam and Dean walked towards the store, and glanced back every so often.

"She ok?" Dean asked, as he glanced at his brother. Sam for once, didn't just shrug things off.

"Something about her past and future, is bothering her. I sense it, Dean."

"Sense? I know you've got the psychic ability, but dude... you're sensing what?" Dean asked, as they walked. Once they reached the store, Sam glanced back at the car... but something didn't look right. He ran back towards the car, and Dean followed. Inside the car, was Sam's cell with Dean's name highlighted.

"HEATHER?!" Sam shouted. Dean noticed a truck roaring away, and had an idea on who took Heather.

"How much do you dislike that Jake guy?" Dean asked.

"He doesn't deserve to be with her, so the answer to that is enough. Why?" Sam asked, as he looked at Dean. Dean nodded his head to the truck roaring away, and they caught a glimpse of a shadow in the passenger seat. Sam and Dean got back into their Impala and gunned the gas pedal after the truck.

"C'mon baby, you shoulda known I would've found you. Your friend Devin, he's a really gullible chicken."

"First off, don't ever call me baby or babe. Yeah, I knew. You'll never get away with this, Jake. Dev is not a gullible chicken, if anything you're the one who made him tell you. I guarantee you, Sam will rescue me and kick your sorry-little-ass." Heather snapped. Jake just laughed, which made Heather pissed-off even more.

"What do you see in him?? He's not good-looking, nor is he well-built. Not to mention, he's probably got a small pecker." Jake sneered. That did it, Heather rammed her fist out and sent it straight to his head. That was a good and bad move, good in the sense that she hit him pretty hard so he knocked out... bad in the sense that she was gonna have a big problem driving. Heather concentrated hard, and used her telekinesis to drive the truck. Unfortunately for her, Jake came to a few minutes later.

"You stupid, bitch! What'd you slug me for?" Jake said, and gunned down on the gas-pedal.

"You deserved it, Jake! You honestly, deserved it. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you'll love me... even when I tell you about my life. And I don't mean the cock-n-bull story they gave you." Heather stated, as she glared at Jake. The only one she knew, who'd ever love her like that is Sam-.

"When did you start using terms like that?! The cops were there, they all said that you would've been murdered."

"Cock-n-bull, like I said. First off, those people you know to be my parents aren't. Second, that asshole cousin of mine, left me at the age of seven in a haunted house. It was there, I found out the truth about myself and my family. Lina, the lady that lived in that house wasn't some crazy lady that killed children.

She was a friend of my mom and dad's, who looked out for me. As far as I'm concerned, you'll never get what you want from me. I don't love you, and I will never give my body up to you!! Never." Heather said, and used her telekinesis to lift the lock on her side. She opened the door, and used her telekinesis power to hopefully save her from a very nasty fall. She tucked herself into a fetal position and started to fall - and Jake tried to reach for her arm.

"Baby, don't do this.." Jake said, trying to coax her back into the truck. He heard her body thump on the road, and stopped the truck. He got out, and his eyes widened at the sight of her lying on the road.

"Baby?" Jake asked. The Impala came to a stop right behind the truck, and Jake turned. Dean noticed her body lying on the road, and prayed to god his brother wasn't going to get out of the car. No such luck, because Sam opened the car door and got out. His eyes landed on the sight of Heather's body, and he rushed towards Jake.

"COULDN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, OR WANT YOU?!" Sam snapped, and Dean knew this wasn't going to be a short fight, nor was it going to be good.

"I'll never accept the fact that she didn't want me, or love me. Why would she love you, especially after your family up'd and left?" Jake growled.

"You're gonna have to, because she's mine! You were only looking for a piece of ass, that would worship you and let you have your way with her. Hate to break it to you, you've picked the wrong woman to try that on. I know Heather, and she'd never let any guy have their way with her, unless she wanted him too. I've known her my whole life, and know that she'd beat the living daylights out of anyone who tried to do that kind of thing to her, so you're lucky to be alive." Sam said, as he knelt by Heather's side. Amazingly, the fall hadn't done real harm to her. Sam lifted her up, and was going to put her in the car when Dean took her from him.

"You settle this, I'll put her in the car." Dean said, as he looked at the rage his brother had. Jake rushed towards Sam, who side-stepped and Jake ended up ramsacking into their car door. Sam left Jake lying on the road, and got into the backseat to be with me.

"We gotta get her to a hospital, as a precaution." Dean stated, and Sam nodded. Dean reversed a bit, in order to go the opposite way. They had passed a hospital, just before they reached the area where the store was... so Dean figured that it'd be the best place to go. He gunned down on the gas pedal and made it to the hospital, in about a minute. Dean and Sam carried her into the hospital, and the nurses quickly got the stretcher. Sam gently placed her onto the stretcher, and they both watched the nurses wheel her off to an observatory room.

"You ok?" Dean asked, as he looked at Sam.

"He didn't even try to stop her." Sam stated.

"Maybe he did, but she didn't listen to him."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?!" Sam snapped.

"Your's. I know her, as well as you do Sam. I think she figured, rolling out of a moving truck would save her more than waiting for him to let her go." Dean replied. Sam turned away from Dean, and felt the tears obstructing his sight. Two hours and twenty minutes went by, and still no word... which made Sam nervous.

"Dean, what's taking them so long?!" Sam asked.

"Sammy, chill. They're probably taking all precautions, and doing tests and stuff to make sure she's alright."


End file.
